Demonic Angel
by ImmortalShadowFire
Summary: She was out for her sister's blood. They didn't know she existed. She would blind side them, intrigade herself slowly into their life. Panacea Avery, the Demon-Witch Hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

I'm the youngest sister. The one Patty forgot to mention. In all honesty, I know why she did it. A part demon child? Who'd want to raise one? Aside from a demon. A purebred witch, with three half-blood daughters and a whitelighter daughter that she couldn't raise from those ungodly laws the _Elders_ make. Maybe they looked down on a witch having a child with a Whitelighter, but they looked down on having a demonic spawn more.

To bad she didn't keep me, maybe everything would've turned out better. For me, and for them. We could've been a family. But, alas, that was not my destiny nor was it theirs.

My name? It doesn't matter. It will never matter. Because by the time you learn my name, it will already be far too late to make any changes.

Their deaths, the Charmed ones death, have been written in the stars from the moment I was old enough to know whom my mother really was, and that I wasn't the only abandoned one.

My quest? Get Paige on my side. Kill Piper first, then Phoebe. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I could kill their Whitelighter as well.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just an.. Idea. I do have work, so I won't be able to write all of the time, so don't expect regular updates or anything.<strong>

**I don't own Charmed. I just own the character I made up. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

Let's start from the beginning. I was born June 15, 1980 a few weeks before Patty got herself drowned by a Water Demon. My adoptive parents were worse demons that I am, and they weren't even descended from demons of any kind. I didn't normal childhood.

When I was seven I thought being beaten every other week was normal, that everyone experienced it. Drugs and alcohol became a common part of my life. Sure, I wondered why 'daddy' started causing me pain and why 'mommy' didn't do anything to help ease it.

So, by the time I was ten I had stolen my parents drugs and started experimenting with it. Yes, I had started drugs at ten; but that's a story for another day.

Maybe that's why my moral compass is twisted so and I ravish in the killing of Witches. I heard that's what happens to Druggies; they lose touch with reality. Lucky for me, that wasn't the case.

Everyone grew at different paces. Me? I had the mindset an adult at thirteen. That's when they, my "parents", were found mauled by "some sort of animal". This was in '93.

I ended up back in foster care, if you can even call it that. I didn't stay for long, apparently a killer gives off a certain vibe, even if most can't realize why they become so uncomfortable. So, by my fifteenth birthday, and two years of uncomfortable complaints by the other children, I was removed from the program by my father.

Who also happened to be the only one who told me the truth, and didn't try hiding being evil. I guess that's why we got along so well. Experiences. Humankind what caused me so much pain.

My father explained what I was, who my sisters where. That they were to be called The Charmed Ones. The three sisters who could use the Power of Three. The prophecy failed to mention, however, two others sister. Actually, it did mention it. A half Angel and a half Demon sister.

The only problem was, that part of the prophecy was ignored. No one bothered writing it down. The Power of Three could've been the Power of Five, a force that could conquer more than a couple demons at a time. The Power wouldn't've needed a Spell to kill the source, or have even gotten trapped in a Time loop with just the one with The Sight having an instinct that they'd already lived that day.

Melinda Warren had the ability of: Telekinesis, Freezing Time, Seeing the Future, Mind Control, Super Strength.I have the last one.

She could have easily gotten away, taken her daughter to safety. She didn't have to burn at the stake. It was a stupid act of bravery.

In 1998, a couple weeks after I turned eighteen there was a change in the air. I knew my sisters had gotten their powers back. My father often told me that she. The time was right, I could kill them. However, I first had to find Paige and attempt at converting her to my side before they were told about her.

I found her, but I couldn't bring myself to attempt at converting her. I found myself absorbing some good from her, unconditionally wanting to have some good in my life.

We became rather close, it was College after all. Even though she was a couple years ahead of me.

Two years past quickly and it was 2000. A new century. Paige had graduated the year before, wanting to be a social worker. I never worked up the courage to tell her we were related. I remember feeling bitter that soon, I'd just be a memory.

Twenty years. Five of them being aware of everything. I dropped out a year after Paige left; my father forged some paperwork. He dyed my hair and made a fake ID for me.

No longer, according to my license, was I

Panacea Avery. It was weird, to have a new name. A new identity, Ryah Abara. Twenty-Two year old. College graduate. Well adept at working in clubs.

It wasn't hard to get a job as a bartender. I was right, to be honest. Paige forgot about me. Didn't tell anyone about her college social life. Of course, that might have been partially because of my being a stranger.

When news of Prue's death hit the paper I was reluctant to go to her funeral. Of course that might've been because if I went I'd be expected to shake hands with the family- to give my condolences when that's what I wanted. I wanted Prue dead. I wanted Piper dead. I wanted Phoebe dead. Was that to much to ask?


End file.
